Let It Be Me
by lollipopdiaries
Summary: It took almost loosing her to make him realize he couldn't lose her. It would have have been tragic. Olicity. No other words needed.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is my second Arrow fanfic, I had to put my first one on hiatus while I tried to find some inspiration for that. This one just blindsided me as I finished the 19_****_th_****_ chapter of a TVD/TO fanfic titled "Original Sin" (shameless plug) that I just opened a new file and had to write this._**

**_I hope this fic is shown the love and support, I will need it. This takes off from the end of Season 2. _**

**_"_****_When all is lost and we feel like we are falling off the edge. We all need something to hold on to. Let it be me." – may this be Felicity's mantra for one Mr. Queen_**

**_In the meantime, read on shippers._**

* * *

**_Let it be Me_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Felicity had been off for the last two weeks. She was entitled to it she thought after all the events of two weeks ago had given her an emotional whiplash. The he said it-he didn't kind of whiplash. She knew she was highly literate, she was almost always quick, hell she had an IQ that was considered Genius level. But her Mensa club had obviously never encountered Oliver and his verbal and non-verbal way of communicating.

So two weeks after he had said what he did in the Island of Li Yuan, all but said that it was all a ruse, the 'I love you' words that had her heart soaring for a few seconds and he didn't even give her a minute to lap on it, he sent her heart crashing and burning and stepped on it for good measure with his 'we both did' re-joiner in Island.

So yes, she was entitled to be off balanced these last two weeks. The new 'lair' was still just as it was the one only time she and Diggle had gone there was to get Oliver. Though she had given him her usual words of encouragement and support, because yes she really did believe in him and yes despite the trampling of her heart, she still did. She was human, she was a girl, she was a simple ordinary girl and not a woman-of-the-world who did the breaking of hearts. Rather, she was the one who usually had her heart broken.

Two weeks, these last two weeks she had indulged in self-destruction so to speak. Outwardly, she was fine, less the usual babble. But inward, she was struggling, an empty, lonely shell of herself. Felicity Smoak, jobless, heart-broken and all alone in the world. So yes, she was entitled to a pint of her favorite Mint Choco Ice Cream. She had strolled the short distance from her apartment to the store in the corner that hopefully had her hearts' desire on stock. Hopefully this corner store wasn't going to break her heart even more if she would learn that they were out-of-stock of her favorite flavor. The God's wouldn't be so cruel on her wouldn't they be?

As she took that last steps to the corner store she thought about her 'partners in crime' so to speak. Roy had disappeared somewhere, he had come around once to twice but that was it. Just like her, Roy needed time to heal. He had technically chosen the team over Thea even if it wasn't really intended to be a choice. But Roy's momentary departure had allowed Thea to snoop around and find the arrows hidden underneath the bed.

Digg had been around a few more times than Roy, but Digg had a major event he focused on at the moment. He was going to be a Father. How that happened, well it was really simple, he and Lyla just and will always be destined to be together. And now they were to be parents. Despite the turmoil in her life, Felicity was happy that at least one team member was having a happy moment. Digg deserved it after all.

Her thoughts shifted to Oliver Queen. The man was just remarkable. Not always in a good way, at least not for her. The man returned from the Island homeless, jobless and familyless, so many things had happened that the guy deserved a break. She should have given him a break, it was only fair as a friend she should give Oliver Queen a break. A break for breaking her heart, for her being jobless, it was almost laughable how much her life revolved around one Oliver Queen who even at the risk of losing her as a friend, had still used her obvious feelings for him against her to save the love of his life, Laurel Lance. Well Laurel Lance, Felicity tested the name on her tongue, it always came back to her as far as Oliver Queen was concerned. Now Laurel Lance knew Oliver Queen's secret, he was the Arrow, now the world would finally be righted by the lifting of that secret. Now, Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance would live happily ever after, together and forever.

Sure she had seen Oliver Queen during the past two weeks. They flew back from the Island and he had dutifully brought her back to her apartment. He and Digg had helped her straighten out the minor damage to her apartment brought about by the army of Slade. He had even stayed a night, that first very awkward night, at least for her. After he had said what he said on the Island, she continued to try to be the friend that he needed by offering her extra bedroom to him. And he had accepted albeit reluctantly. She wasn't crazy enough to think it was because he thought she was still in danger, that he needed to protect her or that he wanted to be with her the most. She was a realist when it came to one Oliver Queen. The simple reason was that he had nowhere else to go, at least during that first night back.

He never returned after that. Maybe he had found better dwellings, a better offer or most likely, he was staying with one Laurel Lance. She tried, she really tried not to dwell on that thought. Heartbreak was just really consuming her.

So now she was about to enter the corner store and indulge in the one thing that would never break her heart. Her constant, her mint choco ice cream.

As she entered the store she noticed two things immediately, one the store was empty except for two people. The second thing she noticed which really should have been the first thing she had noticed was that the store was being robbed. A lone gunman was pointing a gun to the store clerk who was anxiously emptying the cash counter.

Her sudden entrance had thrown both of the men inside the store, it felt like it took minutes but in truth it was just took a few seconds, a few seconds for the gunman to shift his gun from the store clerk to Felicity who had taken about five steps into the store. She registered the fact that the gunman had fired a shot in her direction as an automatic reaction and a second later she felt the impact of that same bullet course through her body throwing her about two feet from where she was presently standing. Her eyes fluttered, her reflexes registering the fact that she had been shot. She tried to stay conscious, Digg's training had set in, but the pain and the shock were just too much that she finally gave into the darkness surrounding her.

* * *

Oliver Queen was on his way to Felicity's place. It had been his nightly ritual to watch her in her apartment from across the street. Sure it would have been best if he had just taken Felicity's offer to just stay with her inside her apartment. He did take up her offer that first night back. But it was just too much for him. His emotions were all over the place. His life was falling apart, it felt worse than his first homecoming after being marooned on the Island for five years, harder than his return after the death of Tommy Merlin. This was the hardest for him, this time he lost everything. His company, his legacy, his home, his family and Felicity. Oh he wasn't as dense as his friends thought he was. He knew what he was doing, he was pushing her away again. Maybe this time for the last time. But now more than ever he just couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't, not Felicity. So never mind what Digg, Roy and Felicity thought he was doing. Never mind if Felicity thought he had gone back to Laurel Lance. If he needed to make her hate him to keep her safe then he would.

It wasn't just about Slade. Granted with Slade locked up he should feel safe enough to finally indulge in his secret. But it wasn't just about Slade. It wasn't just about all his enemies, be it as the Arrow or as Oliver Queen. It was so much more than that, it has always been so much more than that. After everything has been said and done, Oliver Queen just didn't deserve Felicity Smoak.

So he continued his vow to protect her, his girl, his Felicity. From afar, she deserved a life, a real life without him. She would never say it out loud but he, Oliver Queen was responsible for breaking her in every way, she lost her job, she had been shot and almost died several times, he brought all of the darkness into her life when she deserved so much light, so much happiness, so much love.

And he never lied to her when he said what he said in the Mansion that faithful day, he really did love her. But loving her and deserving her were two very vastly different things. No, he did not deserve her. He did not deserve the love he knew she thought she felt for him. She had never hidden that from him, Oliver Queen may have dropped out of four colleges, he may not be a genius with a high IQ, but he could read Felicity Smoak like a book. He knew she loved him. And he loved her. He loved her so much but he knew he wasn't good for her. So he did the best thing he could do for her. He pushed her away.

He looked at her window from across the street and frowned. She should be home already. But her apartment was dark. Was she asleep, he knew her routine by heart. It was too early for her to sleep, she normally would still be in her living room for about two more hours either watching one of her netfix movies or dabbling in her tablet. But she was doing neither. Where was she? Oliver had a sinking feeling about this. His gut was telling him Felicity needed him.

* * *

Felicity had momentarily gain consciousness but was in extreme pain. She felt like she was run over by a train and feel pain on her chest. It was difficult for her to breathe. She could hear faint shouting voices around her and anxious movements. She tried to focus but all she could she where bright lights that caused her eyes to strain.

She could feel her body being poked and more voices surrounding here. Try as she might, she just couldn't stay conscious and again she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Oliver felt that vibration of his phone. He knew it was his Oliver Queen phone not his Arrow phone that was signaling that it had an incoming call. He hesitated for a moment to pluck his phone out. He had been fielding calls from investors, friends, the press and just about everyone during the last two weeks. He almost wanted to have his number changed but had never gotten around to it.

As he finally fished his phone from his pocket he noticed that the number was unregistered. He shook his head, it was probably one of the people who he didn't want to talk to so he just rejected the call. A few seconds later, his phone vibrated again the call from the same number, just as he was in the process of pocketing his phone.

With a tired sigh he answered the call. It only took a name to register for him to realize that his careful plan to keep his distance from one Felicity Smoak was down the drain. Shot. Critical condition. These were words registered with him. The God's must really be loving him, he wanted to stay away from Felicity Smoak not to lose her completely. Now he knew he had finally hit rock bottom, the world had tilted and the last verge of control of Oliver Queen was finally slipping away from him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to gather his bearings back. He needed to go the hospital now.

It took all of ten minutes to change from his Arrow outfit into his casual clothes and drive away in his Ducati. Another fifteen minutes and about almost ten traffic violations and near road accidents later to get to the hospital and burst into the emergency room.

"I'm here for Felicity Smoak!" Oliver shouted around the chaos of the emergency room. Lucky for him, his face was still recognizable.

"Mr. Queen, I'm the nurse Helen, the EMTs brought in a Ms. Felicity Smoak about thirty minutes earlier. Gunshot wound on the chest. She is currently in emergency surgery. The EMTs where able to collect her belongings so we were able to identify her and we tried to get in touch with her next of kin, as you are here now Mr. Queen, you are her next of kin on record."

Oliver could only nod, "how is she?"

"Ms. Smoak will be in surgery for awhile. The doctor will give you an update when he can but right now they are doing their best for her. She lost a lot of blood. Stumbled on a robbery the EMTs said."

Oliver closed his eyes for a few seconds. Robbery, he wanted to laugh. She was shot not because of anything related to the Arrow. Or the fact that she was identified with Oliver Queen. She was in critical condition because she had the misfortune to walk into an ongoing robbery. He could lose his Felicity. He looked the nurse in the eye and tried his best to collect himself but to no avail. The nurse finally registering his distraught, directed him to a private waiting area.

Oliver slumped down on a chair and pressed his hands on his face while his elbows rested on his thighs. He prayed for the first time since his days in the Island. He prayed that the God's would save Felicity. He bargained with them, he vowed that he would never again leave Felicity's side. That he would show her how much he loved her. Today taught him that he couldn't be without Felicity in his life. He prayed he would be given that chance as he silently sobbed.

And a few minutes later, this was how Diggle had found him. Broken, beaten and so unlike the Oliver Queen who always had his emotions under control. As Diggle approached and squeezed Oliver's shoulder, Oliver finally registered the presence of his friend.

Oliver slowly lifted his face to Diggle and Diggle registered the display of emotion on his friends' face. "Felicity was shot. I wasn't there to protect her."

* * *

**_Hmmm….reviews please._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Loving all the support! Thanks to all who left reviews and comments, followed or considered this story a favorite. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or the characters. Here goes the next Chapter._**

* * *

**_"_****_In your darkest hour, let me be your guiding light. Let It Be Me."_**

**_Let It Be Me_**

**_Chapter 2_**

Diggle had been quietly scrutinizing his friends' reaction. It had come as no surprise to him, the way Oliver had reacted to the news about Felicity. He had always suspected, no he had always known that Oliver had been in love with their partner for the longest time. Diggle was however astonished at the depth of Oliver Queens' current state, defeated, empty and beaten, as if Oliver. This was an Oliver he had never witness before.

Maybe it was the guilt eating away at Oliver. But his friend had retreated too far inward and seemed to be in a state of suspended animation in the two and a half hours they had sat face to face in the family waiting room.

Digg had barely left Oliver alone, afraid that Oliver would suddenly disappear, the pain of almost loosing Felicity driving his friend into he wouldn't exactly know what. He had texted Roy about the situation. He had tried to get in touch with Sara. He knew both their friends would appreciate being informed about Felicity.

Diggle had no doubt in his mind what the place of Felicity had been on the team. She was the real strength, not physical strength, although Felicity had been wallowing in self-doubt because of her lack of physical strength. But in reality, she was the heart and soul of the team. Sure they all had A-type personalities, but when in crisis mode, they had all relied on the wisdom of one Felicity Smoak. She was the only one who could get through the extreme stubbornness of each team member, especially Oliver. Despite everyone's recognition that Oliver was the leader of the team, Oliver would defer or at least listen to Felicity make compelling arguments before he made a decision. If their opinions were poles apart, in the end Felicity would win out. It did not surprise Diggle one bit that Oliver subconsciously deferred to Felicity. Oliver did not even know he was doing it. Diggle was just damn observant.

He was analyzing the man who sat in front of him, head bent, whose hands remained at the back of his head for the whole last hour, elbows on his thighs. He knew Oliver's lack of movement did not mean he was asleep. No Oliver's lack of movement was a result of the shutdown of all of his normally above par faculties. Just like Oliver, Diggs prayed that Felicity would make it out of the operating room alive. If there was one thing that would tear the team apart enough that they all would not be able to function for sometime or maybe forever, it would be the taking away of the teams' heart and soul. And it was very clear to each member who the heart and soul of the team was, it was one Felicity Smoak.

Anxious footsteps interrupted Diggle's reverie. He was intrigued enough to look up and stare at the doorway to find out who it was. He frowned momentarily as he recognized who the person was, but he wasn't really surprised. The expression on the face of the new individual who entered the room was a dead giveaway. Here was another one who would be devastated by the loss of Felicity. He had seen it himself, the man protected Felicity like he was one of his own daughters. The way he would always reproach the Arrow for putting Felicity in situations that put her life in danger.

As the man entered the waiting room, he glanced at the two occupants of the room. His eyes first fell on Oliver Queen who failed it even register his entry into the room, then he shifted his eyes to the other man inside the room, the man who was Oliver Queens' bodyguard, or at least that was what the outside world had known. Between the two men in the room, the newcomer could sense the quiet tension in the room. The tension brought about by the unknown, they were both waiting for any news at all about Felicity Smoak.

The newcomer knew it had been more than two hours since Felicity had been brought inside the hospital. He chose to direct his attention to the bodyguard. He looked like he was a little more composed than Oliver.

"Any news?" the newcomer asked as he sat down beside the bodyguard.

Diggle just shook his head, "none so far since she was first brought in, gunshot on the chest, very near the heart. They are operating on her, have been operating on her for almost three hours now, Detective Lance."

The Detective just rubbed his face in frustration. He had finished his shift five hours ago and was at home when he thought to scan the police radio band with nothing better to do to pass his time before he went to sleep. He had heard about the robbery gone wrong and about the female victim. But the time it was first called in they still had not identified the shooting victim. It was only two hours later that he found out the victim was Felicity Smoak. His fellow police officers knew that he knew Felicity and had given him enough courtesy to call him in the middle of the night. He had immediately gotten out of bed and dressed, got some information from HO before he proceeded to the hospital.

Glancing once again at Oliver before bringing his attention back to Diggle, "I saw about two to three reporters outside the ER, I was in civilian clothes so they didn't bother me. But I overheard them trying to interview some staff about the presence of Oliver Queen in the ER."

Diggle gazed at Oliver who had no reaction at all to the news of the Detective. Diggle raised a brow, "are you sure they are here about Mr. Queen? This is the ER, they might be here about something different."

Quentin Lance shook his head, "no definitely about Oliver, I don't know exactly how much information the staff had given but they are definitely camped outside, expect more reporters to arrive by morning."

Digg swallowed, "the press had not been able to hound Mr. Queen during the last two weeks. As far as everyone else knows, he might have disappeared off the face of the earth. He's not at the Mansion, he's not at QC for obvious reasons. His club was shutdown. This is the first official sighting, maybe that's the reasons for the heightened interest of the press."

Lance shrugged, "yes, but it doesn't make sense to anyone else. His Mother's dead, his sister is obviously not the one here in the hospital. I can guess that Oliver parading around the ER in his current state," pointing to Oliver, "it's intriguing to the outsider who had no idea who Felicity is and what her importance is to Oliver."

Oliver suddenly stood up and punched the wall bloodying his knuckles in the process as well as denting the wall. "What the hell is newsworthy about Felicity getting shot! I don't want any circus surrounding her. She wouldn't want any of this. She doesn't deserve any of this."

Diggle stood up to tap Oliver's back several times. "Hey man, calm down. The hospital had rules. They wouldn't allow the reporters inside. Just take a seat."

Oliver almost violently pushed Diggle's arm away, "calm down! Calm down, I can't. I can't, not while I don't know what's happening to Felicity. What's taking too long." Oliver started to pace the floor of the waiting room.

Quentin looked at Oliver again before getting eye contact from Diggle and a subtle nod. Lance tentatively approached Oliver, "Oliver," trying to catch Oliver's attention, "we are all concerned about Felicity. That's the reason we are all here. If I know her well enough, and I think I do. She wouldn't want seeing any of us this way. I'm sure the doctors are doing everything they can. Let me try to get some information, use my pull as officer of the law," squeezing Oliver's shoulder before walking away with a last look at Oliver.

As Quentin stepped out of the room his mind went back to how Oliver had been reacting to the news of Felicity. He knew Oliver well enough to know that Oliver had never quite reacted that way for any of his daughters, Laurel or Sara. Sure Oliver fancied himself in love with Laurel for several years pre-Island days, but he knew how that turned out. He didn't really love Laurel enough not to take his younger daughter with him aboard the Gambit and break his older daughters' heart. Quentin shook his head. When Sara returned from the dead so to speak, he was aware that Oliver and Sara had for lack of a better term, a relationship. But again, that didn't really go anywhere. Not only was his Sara with someone called Nyssa, which he still was trying to wrap his head around, but Oliver and Sara just didn't exhibit the 'in love' kind of vibe a couple should have. It was a deep friendship no doubt, but it wasn't anything more than that, a shared experience for them that rocked their very core, but it wasn't the kind of love that was pure and made both parties better versions of themselves for the other. No that was a far cry from a love that could be termed as epic.

Now, the Oliver Queen who he saw a few moments ago, that was a look of a man whose whole world shattered around him, a man who was displaying pent up emotions as a result of devastating news that his mind couldn't quite grasp. That was a man with pure raw emotions. Anyone who saw Oliver Queen in that state would come to the same conclusion as he would. Oliver Queen was falling apart because the love of his life had almost died and still might not make it. He was looking like a man who would be an empty shell if Felicity Smoak did not make it out alive. Oliver Queen's epic love was one Felicity Smoak.

He reached the nurse station before the double swing doors of the ER operating rooms flashing his badge. He got the attention of the nurse who promptly went inside the double doors presumably to seek updates.

He waiting for a few minutes before the same nurse came out quietly informing him that operation was still ongoing and it would take a maximum hour before any updated could be given. She had promised that the Doctor would give them the update as soon as possible. Quentin Lance nodded, an hour max, he hoped they would be given good news. The expression on the nurse did not give anything away. He slowly strolled back to the waiting room.

* * *

Oliver Queen had resumed his position seated down this time he positioned a chair facing the wall on the far side of the room and was staring at the blank white wall. As Lance reached the waiting room, two heads turned his way, none of them was Oliver. It was Diggle whose facial expression asked him for any news. The other person in the room, the newcomer just gave him a long stare.

Lance sat down on the now empty couch opposite Diggle and the young boy who he had seen around the company of his daughter Sara, if he remembered correctly the name of the young man was Roy. Lance exhaled noisily then clutched the back of his neck as an apology, "the nurse did not have any update except to say that it will most likely take another hour before the Doctor would be able to speak with us."

Diggle nodded at the information, Roy just continued to stare at Lance and Oliver chose to ignore him altogether, content to just stare blankly at the white wall.

Despite what it look like, Oliver was actually deep in thought. Very deep into berating himself with self-loath, he tried his best, he did. He tried to think happy thoughts about Felicity. Someone once told him this was a way to cope. Well, that someone was in the operating table, fighting for her life.

Oliver had gone through several stages. His first hour was filled with prayer and vows, prayer for Felicity, bargaining his life in exchange for hers. His second hour was filled with remorse. The why's occupied a lot of his thoughts. Why her? Why not him? Why did he not tell her how he felt? Why wasn't he with her to protect her? Why? His third hour was filled with promises. Promises to Felicity, promises to himself, what he would do _if_, NO, _when_ she was rolled out of the operating table, promises that he finally ready to make to Felicity. Because after everything he finally realized she deserved it, she deserved to know and if she thought it was him she wanted, wanted to love then who was he to deny her that.

"Family of Felicity Smoak?" the voice interrupted his musings. He quickly stood up and went to stand in front of the trio of Diggle, Roy and Lance who crowded around the Doctor.

"I am Felicity Smoak's listed next of kin," Oliver said a little anxiously.

The Doctor nodded, obviously recognizing Oliver Queen. If he was intrigued at all that Oliver was written as next of kin he did not let it show. He looked Oliver in the eye and introduced himself, "I'm Doctor Monroe. Myself and two colleagues operated on Ms. Smoak. I don't have to tell you that your friend was very fortunate to be immediately brought in. She suffered severe bleeding on top of the fact that it was a very near fatal shot." The Doctor let that sink in looking around at the four men surrounding him.

"She suffered from hypovolemic shock, a condition resulted by the lack of delivery of oxygen to vital organs due to blood loss. We tried to repair the damage, it was touch and go for awhile as we lost her two times while on the table. We were however able to a degree to repair the damage caused by pneumothorax, a catastrophic injury to to the blood vessels. She is presently in an induced coma to give her body time to heal after the trauma. But she is not out of the woods yet by a long shot. We still have to wait and see" the Doctor continued.

"The bullet damaged a large degree of tissue. We will need to wait until she comes out of coma to see what damage was done. It could be temporary in which case therapy and family support will be needed. However, I will be very honest, there might be permanent disability, I don't want to sugarcoat this possibility" looking at Oliver Queen. "She will need all the family support emotionally, mentally and physically, does she have any immediate family among you?" the Doctor asked looking at the three other men.

Oliver clenched his jaw, "these men are her friends. We are her family. I'm her fiancée."

Diggle raised an eyebrow but did not respond. Roy smirked but otherwise remained equally quiet. Quentin Lance frowned at the declaration of Oliver. He risked a glanced at Oliver but saw that the man was actually very serious. His focus on the Doctor, the Doctor was surprised by Oliver's statement. His expression said it all but he quickly recovered back to his professional stance.

"So you will be taking full responsibility for Ms. Smoak's care?" the Doctor inquired.

Oliver nodded, "yes," he answered quietly then exhaled before responding more firmly, "yes, I will, just tell me what needs to be done."

* * *

**_Chapter 2 done. Sorry for the medical gibberish, i'm not really medically literate so excuse me. _**

**_Reviews and comments (positive I hope) are welcome! In the meantime, i'm off the Singapore for much needed R&R.  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: First of all, thank you to everyone for the response to this story. Special thanks to those who reviewed and commented. To Gin2a who enlightened me on the medical gibberish, lovelots!_**

**_Now that am recharged after that long weekend vacation in Singapore, am back to writing this next chapter. As usual, I do not own Arrow or the characters. _**

**_Read on shippers!_**

* * *

**_Let It Be Me_**

**_Chapter 3_**

_"__The bullet damaged a large degree of tissue. We will need to wait until she comes out of coma to see what damage was done. It could be temporary in which case therapy and family support will be needed. However, I will be very honest, there might be permanent disability, I don't want to sugarcoat this possibility" looking at Oliver Queen. "She will need all the family support emotionally, mentally and physically, does she have any immediate family among you?" the Doctor asked looking at the three other men._

_Oliver clenched his jaw, "these men are her friends. We are her family. I'm her fiancée."_

_Diggle raised an eyebrow but did not respond. Roy smirked but otherwise remained equally quiet. Quentin Lance frowned at the declaration of Oliver. He risked a glanced at Oliver but saw that the man was actually very serious. His focus on the Doctor, the Doctor was surprised by Oliver's statement. His expression said it all but he quickly recovered back to his professional stance._

_"__So you will be taking full responsibility for Ms. Smoak's care?" the Doctor inquired._

_Oliver nodded, "yes," he answered quietly then exhaled before responding more firmly, "yes, I will, just tell me what needs to be done." _

* * *

Oliver had his head above Felicity's abdomen, finally giving way to exhaustion. One of his hands tightly entwined with hers while the other spread over her waist as if trying to hold her down to keep her from leaving. Felicity was still in an induced coma for the second day and true to his promise, Oliver Queen never left her side.

This was how Diggle found them a few minutes later and he couldn't help but smile before he quietly sat on the empty seat near the window. Digg glanced back momentarily to Oliver and shook his head. He was sure the only reason why Oliver was sleeping was because due to pure exhaustion, he knew that Oliver had never left the hospital and only left Felicity's side a few minutes everyday when the Doctors did their routine check. Oliver took that opportunity to freshen up, change into clothes that had appeared, obviously Diggle's doing.

In one of the moments they where seating on either side of Felicity, Oliver and Diggle had a raw one-on-one talk, well surprisingly it was Oliver who did most of the talking telling Diggle that the man really was affected by Felicity's near fatal shooting.

_"__She's really remarkable," Oliver had been unconsciously rubbing his rough thumb in a circling motion across Felicity's knuckles._

_Digg nodded, "that she is," was all he could say, not taking his eyes off his friends' face._

_Oliver exhaled heavily, "I love her. I think you know that. I have loved her for a long time. But, I thought I was putting her in danger, everyone who wanted to hurt me as the Arrow or as Oliver Queen, they would use her to get to me. And they," Oliver paused looking at Digg then at Felicity again, "wouldn't be wrong to use her against me." Oliver lifted the hand he was tenderly caressing to his lips before he looked at Digg and said, "man, you are like a brother to me and if I have to ask anyone for advise it would be you and no one else. I can't do it anymore, I don't want to keep her away anymore. After this," Oliver closed his eyes in silent remembrance, "I need to keep her closer, with me at all times. I'm ready to do this, and I'm sorry that I waited this long. I have had a few regrets in my life, pushing Felicity away is my one greatest regret."_

_Diggle looked at his friend, "you heard what the Doctor said man, Felicity will need us, will need you. If you do this, you do this all the way. After everything that has happened to our girl, she deserves to be put first finally."_

_Oliver looked his friend in the eye, "I love her, I am 100% sure." Oliver gave a sarcastic scoff, "now I'm scared for different reasons. She deserves so much. I should be able to give her the world. I don't have anything to offer her. I lost the company, the mansion, I'm practically broke, except for some funds that I've never really wanted to touch."_

_Diggle shook his head at his friend, "Felicity isn't like that. All she needs, all she ever needed and wanted was you Oliver, your unconditional and undivided love, just you. So many times I wanted to punch some sense into you, the girl was so much in love with you she practically gave up everything for you and I am willing to bet, she would even be willing to die for you. I'm warning you, you better step up for the girl and not do some half-ass attempt and do that dance you've been doing with her."_

_"__I told the Doctor I was her fiancée, and I meant it. Once Felicity wakes up, I will do right by her. I just hope that it's not too late," Oliver lamented._

_Digg paused for a bit to nod before backtracking to ask his question, "what funds?"_

_Oliver grin sheepishly, "well…it was after the Island and before coming back to Starling, I think you pretty much put together the fact that I worked for A.R.G.U.S. and Waller in between, those funds, sort of my fees, I've never touched a dime, never needed it." With a slight shaking of the head, "never thought I would need it, now, I'm glad it's still intact, all there."_

_"__Would it be enough if needed for our girl's special care?" Digg asked._

_Oliver nodded, "yeh, more than enough, in fact it can keep the Arrow and his team in business for sometime." Looking at Digg, "I know you're worried too, you have a family now, I can continue to employ you, Felicity too, better to maintain the team cover. I'll just need help with the transfers. Never did quite get the hang of the technology."_

_Digg smiled, "well, that was always our girl's territory. No need to worry about that just yet, we have to focus on Felicity first."_

Diggle pressed his lips together, switching his sight from Oliver to Felicity. The Doctor had said her body was still recovering from the trauma so it would probably take a few more days before she would be awake. The Doctor's were positive now that she had been saved in time to prevent any serious lasting damage but it will still be a long recovery for her.

He hoped the Felicity they all loved would still be the Felicity who would finally wake up from her coma. He saw the change in Felicity the last two weeks. He was a little guilty that he wasn't there for her this time as much as he was the other times. Granted he had Lyla and the baby now to think about too, but Felicity was his friend. And he didn't even try to see delve deeper than to ask routinely how she was. Her 'fine' should have been a dead giveaway. The fact that she babbled less should have been another clue. Whatever it was, it was too late to ask, he knew it was something that happened between Oliver and Felicity. The careful avoidance and the distance they kept from one another was a telling sign. Diggle thought he had time, he was giving them one more week before he would step in and end this nonsense that was dividing the team dynamics. Sure they had some discord in the past, but none as long and as obvious as this was. Diggle once again shook his head. He thought about Oliver and his confession yesterday, he really wished that Oliver would follow through with his promise to Felicity even if Felicity had been unaware of it. He would make sure that he would constantly remind Oliver about this with a grunt.

There was elevated noise from outside the door of Felicity's room that distracted Diggle. He stood up quietly not wanting to wake Oliver from his slumber and opened the door to peak out not surprised to find Sara outside. He had been anticipating that she would make an appearance after the several texts he sent her. What surprised him was the individual who came with Sara.

"Thank God Digg," relief evident on the face of Sara seeing a familiar face, "how is she?"

"Still in a coma. She has not yet woken up. But the Doctor's are saying it's just a matter of time," Digg filled her in.

Sara frowned, "that's good news right? I tried to get here as soon as I heard the news. You know that it's in the news right, Felicity in a coma and Oliver never leaving her side?"

Digg raised a brow, "I thought you got the news from my texts?"

Sara shook her head, "no man, I ditched my phone. I read it when I was searching for information about Starling, catching up on the news. After I caught an article, I searched the link and all the gossip sites popped up, seems like Oliver is still getting a lot of play and by default the news about Felicity."

Digg exhaled heavily, "i'll have to tell Oliver about it. He's kinda in a mood about that since your Dad told him about reporters camping out of the hospital trying to get details."

Sara tilted her head, "Dad's visited?"

Digg smiled, "yeh, he was here a few hours after the shooting, looks like he got out of bed and rushed here. Been around yesterday too. Your Dad really has a soft spot for our girl."

Sara smiled, "well that Felicity for you. She grows on you. This one," referring the girl beside her, "insisted she would tag along to see Felicity too."

"Mr. Diggle," Nyssa said by way of a greeting as she nodded her head once.

Diggs nodded back, "Nyssa, didn't really expect you here."

Nyssa looked at Diggs and said, "I admired what Ms. Smoak did during the battle with Slade. She has strength that one, I was saddened to hear the news, since Sara and I were together in our last mission, I thought I would also join for a visit."

Diggle nodded, "I agree, Felicity is one of the strongest women I have met. Hers is a quiet strength." Diggle looked back at Sara, "Oliver is inside with her, he's finally sleeping, he was by her side since the shooting a couple of days ago. He's not really in good shape right now."

Sara eyed Diggle, asking a silent question and earning a slight nod from Digg. "He's finally manned up, but this was after the shooting."

Sara raised an eyebrow, "well, let's hope she pulls through, for both of them."

Digg looked at Sara frowning, "you okay with that?"

Sara smiled, "we all saw this coming a longtime ago. It was just Oliver's stubbornness that was getting in the way. Whatever doubts I had, everything was clear the moment Slade had his sword on Felicity."

Digg grunted, "well he still denied it after that, it took Felicity getting shot to get him to acknowledge how he really felt."

Sara looked at Nyssa then back at Diggle, "we can't stay long, I can stay for a couple of days but that's it. It took a lot of convincing for the league to let me come here after what happened the last time. Without Nyssa, I don't think they would have agreed for me to come here. Why don't we come back tomorrow. Hopefully Oliver has had more rest and Felicity would be out of coma."

Diggle agreed, "that sounds like a plan. By the way, you might like to drop by your Dad's while you are here."

Sara gave him a small smile, "will do that tonight."

Sara gave Diggle a quick hug then Diggle and Nyssa nodded at one another before Sara started to walk away. Diggle followed their progress as they walked away before he slipped back inside Felicity's room. Oliver was steering as he closed the door.

As Oliver lifted his head, he spotted Diggle walking back to the chair beside the window. "How long was I out?"

Diggle shrugged, "I arrived a couple of hours ago, you where taking a nap, haven't woken up until now."

Oliver was looking at Felicity and had his thumb again rubbing her palm, "it's been two days Digg…"

Digg stood up and looked at Felicity, "give her time Oliver, her body needs to heal. Remember the Doctor said it helps that you talk to her. Just be there for her when she finally wakes up."

"I've been reading up on what is needed for her recovery, Doctor Monroe was kind enough to give me some materials. First thing that needs to be done is living arrangements. Felicity's townhouse or I get us a better place. Digg, I'm not going to let her live anywhere else but with me," Oliver told Digg.

Digg grunted, "well, I'm not the one you need to convince, you will have to talk to her about that. By the way, Lyla has made the necessary transfers from the funds we talked about yesterday, she's willing to be the temporary tech, just tell me what we need to purchase and do, I think it would be best I take care of those while you continue to be here just in case our girl finally wakes up."

Oliver nodded, "thanks Digg I appreciate that, and thank Lyla for me."

Digg shook his head, "no need to thank me man, we're all doing this for Felicity. By the way, Sara and Nyssa dropped by, told them to come back tomorrow. Sara will be with her Dad tonight."

Oliver just nodded his eyes still on Felicity. Digg hesitated before he continued, "I tried to contact Sara right after the shooting, left her a text. I thought that was the reason she got the news about Felicity," Digg's statement caught the attention of Oliver and he glanced at Diggle. "She got the word on Felicity because she was searching for news about Starling through the web, "it's all over the news, word about Felicity's condition and the whereabouts of Oliver Queen, thought you needed to know that."

Oliver clench his jaw, "can't think about that now, need to focus on Felicity."

Digg's phone chimed as he received a text. He read the text then walked to Oliver to squeeze his shoulder, "Lyla just texted me. I think we'll get a head start on putting together some options for housing alternatives for the both of you, if you are able to convince her. Two bedroom unit, condo, near the secondary facility and QC, anything else I left out?"

Oliver gazed at Felicity then tilted his head to Digg, "security, it think Felicity will have both our heads if we chose a building with mediocre security."

Digg nodded, "take care of our girl, I'll take care of the rest." With that Digg left the room.

Oliver resumed his position just absent-mindedly gazing at their entwined hands, him rubbing her knuckles when he thought he felt a slight nudge from her fingers. He paused his rubbing, thinking he might just have been imagining it, or it might be nerve reflex on her part but then after a few minutes, he felt it again. He lifted his eyes to her face, torn between pressing the button to alert the nurse station and just waiting a few more minutes to see more movement from Felicity. The later won, as he continued to stare at her face not daring to breathe.

Finally he saw her eyes fluttering but not quite opening yet. This continued for a few more minutes until one of her eyelids squinted and an eye peaked out. Blinking for a few seconds, Oliver was afraid to move in case it would have an adverse effect on Felicity.

Felicity for her part tried to get her eyes to focus by blinking a few times. When her eyes finally focused, she saw that she was in a room, lying down and the room was unfamiliar to her. She turned her head to the left side where she noticed a window and an empty chair and turned her head to her right side, her eyes widened as she caught sight of the man by her side. She just blankly stared at the man, trying to recall why he was there and why she was in a hospital bed. When after a few seconds, everything came back to her, she panicked, her blood pressure spiked and she started to lose focus.

Oliver's first instinct was to finally press the nurse call button then squeeze Felicity's arm, leaning over to get her attention and let her eyes focus on his. He knew she was recalling what had happened and was now having a panic attack. "Hey, Felicity, look at me. It's Oliver. Hey," he tried to get her attention.

"Oliver?" He finally heard Felicity's faint voice.

"Here drink this," he tried to get her to drink water from a straw.

Felicity did as she was told for a few sips before she pushed the cup away, "Oliver?"

"Your safe now, I'm here. You're in a hospital," Oliver said in a gentle voice. Just as he finished talking the nurse burst in.

Nurse Helen, the same admitting nurse Oliver encountered sauntered in, "well, you are finally awake. Had a lot of men fussing around you while you were asleep. This one here," pointing to Oliver, "never left your side."

Felicity glanced at Oliver who for the first time since she had known him actually blushed.

* * *

**_That's it, end of Chapter 3. Reviews and Comments please. Posting the next chapter next weekend._**

**_By the way, i will be posting links of this story and my other stories in my new tumbler account: everythinglollipop soon._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Nothing to say except thank you to all the readers and those who left comments. And as if I could forget, disclaimer, the characters are owned by CW/Arrow._**

* * *

**Let It Be Me**

**Chapter 4**

"You are worse than my Doctor, Oliver. Dr. Monroe said I need rest but that I also need to get back to my routine slowly," shaking her head as she scolded Oliver.

Oliver was rubbing the knuckles of Felicity's hand while he was sitting on the hospital bed beside her. He was also giving her a look that told her he was very serious, "well, not during the first week you won't. You still have a lot of resting to do." Oliver closed his eyes before looking back at Felicity and locking his eyes with hers, "what happened, you could have….I could have lost you….forever," squeezing her hand, "please, I need you to be safe. I need to know that you have sufficiently recovered before you go back to your routine."

Felicity squeezed Oliver's hand back, "you know, sooner than later I will have to, remember I live alone, can't have nurses on my beck and call for assist everytime. I can't have you put your life on hold for me any longer too, Oliver. My Life. My Choice."

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Felicity sheepishly, "yah, about that. Dr. Monroe said you can be discharged in a couple of days and….."

Felicity's eyes narrowed, "and….what aren't you telling me?"

Oliver grabbed Felicity's hands, "I want you to move-in with me, or me to move-in with you, whichever you prefer."

Felicity removed her hands from Oliver's grasp immediately, "wait, what? Move-in like together? You and me, in one house? What? Why?"

Oliver exhaled, "Felicity….."

Felicity answered, "Oliver…"

Oliver stood up from the bed to pace then went back to sit down again, "Felicity, I…." whatever he was going to say next was cut as the door to Felicity's room opened and in walked Sara and Nyssa with Digg.

"You're awake!" Sara stepped forward to cautiously embrace Felicity before glancing at Oliver and noting the tension in the air.

Felicity totally ignored Oliver and focused on Sara and her other visitors. "Sara, you came."

Sara sat down on the empty chair after dragging it beside Felicity's bed, "of course I came, why wouldn't I. We are friends, that's what friends do. Am just sorry I couldn't be here sooner, the League business and all." Looking at the girl beside her, "you remember Nyssa don't you?"

Felicity glanced at the woman beside Sara, "yes off course I do, thank you for the visit Nyssa."

Nyssa nodded, "I never forgot what you did little one."

Felicity demurred, "yah well," clearing her throat, "anyone could have done what I did."

Nyssa shook her head, "don't sell yourself short little one, what you did was brave. Only a few could have had the strength and courage to do what you did. You are a rarity in this world."

Felicity was overwhelmed, "wow, coming from you. That means a lot. I mean you are like superwoman, you and Sara, all superpower, superhero's."

"Just like you, Felicity. Just like you," Digg rejoined. "How are you feeling?"

Felicity looked around the faces of the people in the room still ignoring Oliver, "well the Doctor said that I still have a couple of days here in the hospital for some more tests. Then I can go home for more rest but I should be able to slowly get back into my routine. I…" inhaling, "thank you, for all being here. The nurse said that even Roy and your Dad, Sara have come to visit me."

Digg went closer and squeezed her toes above the blanket, "we will always be here for you Felicity. Don't forget that."

Felicity exhaled a little emotional after Digg's statement looking him in the eye, "I won't."

Digg looked at Oliver then back to Felicity, "all of us."

Felicity looked at Oliver and noticed he was just staring at her with concentration as if trying to read her thoughts. After a moment Felicity looked away confused, Oliver rarely looked at her that intensely, at least not lately. She was a little disoriented by that look and tried to focus on Sara and Nyssa instead. 'So how long can you stay?"

Sara grimaced, "unfortunately we leave tomorrow, at dawn. Just had to see you for myself, we arrived yesterday but when we came to visit you were still sleeping," Sara grinned.

Felicity scrounged her nose, "yah well, us girls, we need our beauty sleep."

Sara grabbed her hand, "Felicity, don't ever scare me like that again."

"It's not as if I went out to look for trouble, it just found me. I got a second scar, a second bullet wound in the process," Felicity giggled.

"It's not funny," Oliver growled in a low voice as everyone's attention turned to him.

"Oliver, I should be able to laugh about it," Felicity answered in a controlled voice.

"You shouldn't have had your first bullet wound and definitely not the second one. You shouldn't be a shooting target for anyone. You should be safe, tucked away from danger," Oliver answered loudly.

"Okaaaay…I think you two," Sara pointed to Oliver and Felicity, "need to have a long talk, alone, not alone by yourself, but alone, just the two of you. And I am babbling. Anyway," Sara kissed Felicity's cheek, "take care of yourself," turning to walk over to Oliver, "Oliver, take care of our girl," before she looked at Nyssa who nodded at Felicity and followed Sara toward the door.

Digg looked at Oliver then at Felicity, "you'll be ok?"

Felicity looked at Oliver who had that intense look again then back at Digg, "yah."

Digg bent forward to kiss her temple before he whispered, "don't be too hard on our boy, he's been through a lot this past few days with you in coma. He had quite a realization. Give our boy a chance, hear him out," squeezing her hand before standing up and nodding at Oliver and leaving the room.

With just Oliver left in the room, Felicity square her shoulders to prepare for her talk with him. Looking at Oliver then finally exhaling, "what was Diggle talking about, I know you heard him with your super hearing."

Oliver walked toward Felicity taking the seat Sara had recently vacated. "I'm sorry."

Felicity frowned, "sorry, for what?"

Oliver gave her that intense look again and exhaled, "for not being honest with you. You deserve my complete honesty. Maybe if I had been clearer, this," referring to her being in the hospital, "wouldn't have happened."

Felicity started to talk again but Oliver interrupted, "please let me finish, this isn't easy for me. But I think you deserve to know how I really feel."

"I meant what I said in the mansion," Oliver said and as Felicity started to open her mouth again Oliver continued, "please just, hear me out. I meant every word," looking Felicity in the eye, "I love you, you Felicity."

"I have for a longtime, but I though and I still believe that being with someone I care about, really care about, is dangerous. It's going to put that person in danger, because of what I do. And in the process I pushed you away. I did it so many times, in the process I hurt you, I hurt the woman I loved," Oliver continued.

Felicity started to say something again and this time Oliver's placed a finger on her lips to stop her, "please let me finish, but what happened to you made me realize that any everyday thing can take you away from me too. And the worst thing that can happen is that I am not beside you to prevent that from happening. I should have been with you that night, as I was every night."

Felicity couldn't stop herself from interrupting, "wait, what?"

Oliver sheepishly looked at Felicity, "I was, well not like the first night when I was in your guest room. But after you left the secondary facility every night, I sort of followed you home and would spend a few hours on the roof top across your building to check on you. As I did that night, but I was late, I noticed you weren't home and I couldn't remember you saying you had to be anywhere else that night."

Felicity looked down at their twined hands, "I went out for an ice cream run. I was feeling….," Felicity just ended with a shrug.

Oliver exhaled heavily, "you went out for ice cream because of me."

Felicity bit her lip, "I went out for ice cream because I wanted some, Oliver. Don't blame yourself. You can't keep feeling responsible for my decisions. My Life. My Choice, remember."

"I'm done hiding from the truth. I won't, I can't be without you in my life anymore. Do you understand?" Oliver looked her straight in the eye much like he did that day in the Mansion.

Felicity could just mouth, "Oh…..oh," and nod at him.

"I love you." Placing a hand on her cheek, "I need you with me, always. From here on, do you understand?" Oliver made sure she understood what he was saying.

Felicity stared at him wide eyed, "with you, always. Like constantly, like where ever you are I'm there or where ever I am, you're there. Because that would be just like before, we're always together either at QC or the foundry, except at night of course because I have my place and you have your castle or Mansion, whatever. So it's just like before."

Oliver grabbed her hands to squeezed, "no, not like before Felicity, look at me. Look at me, Felicity. I want, no I need you to understand what I'm saying. I want you with me always, even at night, always. Together, I love you, and I'm not going to waste another day to think about whether I deserve you or not. I want us together. I want you to move-in with me, do you understand?"

Felicity sat up suddenly, "awww,"

Oliver shook his head, "Felicity, be careful."

Felicity narrowed her eyes, "you can't say something like that and not expect me to have any reaction at all. First you tell me you meant the I lo…..the words you said at the Mansion, then you say you want us to move-In together, of course it's all going to take me by surprise."

Oliver sat on the bed carefully, looked at her for a moment suppressing a grin before slowly leaning in so that there would be no doubt what he intended to do next. As his lips finally touched hers, he very deliberately gave her a very tender kiss full of promise before pulling away to look into her eyes again.

"I love you, Felicity," Oliver kissed her cheek.

Oliver sucked in a breath as he witnessed Felicity smile radiantly and with as much chagrin as she could said, "it's about time."

Oliver frowned, "that's all you're going to say?"

Felicity grinned then teased, "well, you're going to have to work for it. I'm not just any girl after all."

Oliver nodded, "that you're not, definitely. Ok, I can wait for you to say it back. But there's more that we need to talk about."

Felicity noted Oliver's serious expression, "you have that 'don't argue with me or I'll put an arrow through you' face on you."

Oliver soften his gaze, "this better?" pointing to his face.

Felicity nodded.

Oliver exhaled again, "like I said, and don't think I noticed that you were trying to avoid discussing this. You are moving in with me."

Felicity folded her arms across her chest, "just like that, first you tell me you love me then you tell me we are moving in together. What's next, we're engaged or something?"

Oliver looked away from her and blushed again.

Felicity eyed him suspiciously, "Oliver Jonas Queen, what are you not telling me."

Oliver captured both of Felicity's hands again, "You love me, even if you're determined to give me a hard time and not saying it back right now, I love you, never doubt that again, ever. I want to be with you, in every way. And I don't want to waste any more time. I've, well Digg actually, found us a place which is we think will pass your standards, you know security and all, as well as what you will need for rehabilitation, garden walks, outdoor amenities in a condo complex right between QC and the secondary facility. It has the right mix of privacy and the residents are upstanding young families, young couples, newly weds…."

Felicity was still eying him, "and…..spit it out."

Oliver succumbed to the pressure, "fine, I want us to get married…." noting her expression, "…eventually, I mean it depends on you, like I said, you are it for me. We're moving in together, so I think it's just right we do it the right way, we get engaged."

Felicity bit her lip nervously, "okaaaaayy…..Oliver Jonas Queen, are you asking me to marry you right now?"

Oliver blushed then groaned, "well, I guess I should ask you, just to be formal about it."

Felicity narrowed her eyes, "Oliver….."

Oliver grinned sheepishly again, "ok fine, I told the Doctors that we were engaged, that you were my fiancé."

"Hmmmmpp….., so we are practically married and everyone knows about it except me. That's why Digg was looking at you and me funny, he was probably trying to gauge if you had told me already," Felicity concluded. "Is that all?"

Oliver rubbed his neck from the back again, "mostly."

"Mostly?" Felicity tried to lower the shrill her voice.

Oliver sat down again beside Felicity, "the press have been hounding the hospital almost from the time you where brought in, the word kind of spread about our engagement."

Felicity face palmed, "when it rains, it pours. So that's it, that's everything so far?"

Oliver nodded, "that's it aside from the news I got from my lawyers about Ray Palmer taking over QC, buying most of the shares. That's it."

Felicity exhaled, "well, couldn't say it was a boring few days even if I slept through all of it. So to recap, there's a new man on top at QC, of course temporarily, because you have a plan to get QC back right?"

Oliver, "of course."

Felicity nodded then continued, "you and I, we," gesturing to both of them, "are engaged, and the whole world knows about this, and we are moving in as soon as I get discharged from here."

Oliver nodded, 'you're taking this a lot better than I anticipated."

"I'm still processing it, all of it Oliver. I've been asleep…..for awhile, you just wait for it, Mr. Queen," Felicity answered.

Oliver leaned forward to kiss her temple, "whatever you say, Ms. Smoak soon to be Queen," grinning, "Felicity Megan Queen, I like the sound of that."

Felicity blushed, "I think I like the sound of that too."

* * *

**_Our girl is not yet out of the woods completely. She will still need therapy and monitoring. But I just wanted to have a light chapter covering the emotions of Oliver and Felicity._**

**_Reviews please._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Ok, I had this chapter written for about two weeks but I wasn't really satisfied with what I had, soooo I had to re-write. Never want something half-assed out there. Hope the re-write was worth the wait._**

**_As usual, I don't own anything related to the Arrow, they belong to DC, CW and everyone else. _**

**_Read on…._**

* * *

**Let It Be Me**

**Chapter 5**

"So I was thinking…" Felicity started.

"You were thinking…what?" Oliver prodded.

Felicity bit her lip and held her tablet against her chest, "about the living arrangements, I know we sort of agreed that we would be living together, which makes sense since we're…..constantly together, and we are kinda…together, together, but…."

Oliver suddenly became nervous about what Felicity was trying to say, was she trying to back-out from agreeing to live together. Because if she was, Oliver would fight her every step of the way, it had taken a lot for him to get to a place where he finally accepted that Felicity was what he wanted and deserved in every aspect of life. He grabbed her hands and looked deeply into her eyes trying to read her mind.

Oliver just went in, all guns blazing and asked her, "are you trying to tell me nicely that you think moving in with me is a mistake?"

Felicity gave him a horrified expression, "oh, no no no, I love that we would be moving in together. I mean why wouldn't I, it's not as if I haven't really thought about it, dreamed about it, fantasized about it….and I'm going to stop now," taking a deep breath.

The corners of Oliver's lips lifted in relief, "I'll admit, I've had a few myself, dreams I mean."

Felicity looked at Oliver with a face full of wonder, "oh."

Oliver continued, "If it isn't that, then what's bothering you, then what is? You know you can tell me anything?"

Felicity sighed and just pushed her tablet toward Oliver, "I was just thinking, maybe it would be better if we got a house instead of a condo? It's more private and we won't have to bother about the neighbors unless we want too. We can even convert a room to an Arrow Hub, you know while I'm recovering and not allowed to go out too much. I can still help with Arrow stuff?" Looking at Oliver, "just a two-storey house with a white picket fence, a porch, a back garden and maybe a pool."

Oliver searched Felicity's face, "this is what you want?"

Felicity tried to avoid Oliver's piercing glance, "well yes, no, I mean, if I ever thought about owning a more permanent residence, I was always more of a house than condominium kind of girl." Felicity shrugged, "anyway, it was just a thought."

Oliver was now sitting down on her bed. He took the tablet, taking the time to look at open tabs, browsing through the details of the houses Felicity had left open bookmarks. He finally looked up again at Felicity and brought her focus on something particular on her tablet, "this one looks nice. We should have Digg scout the place first, drive around the neighborhood and talk to the realtor. But, if this is what you want then I am perfectly fine with it."

Felicity looked at Oliver nervously, "really, I don't want to force you. I just thought, it's something we should also consider."

Oliver shook his head, "Felicity, by now you should know that what you want, your opinion is important to me. We, you and I, will be living there together. So yes, you get to decide too. In fact, it's the missus who usually gets to decide. Now, all I'm going to say is, are you sure it's 'the' one? I'm not destitute, I can provide a home for us. We can have something grander, bigger."

Felicity placed a hand on top of his, "this is perfect for me. A to die for Master's Bedroom with a walk-in closet and ensuite bath, 2 guest bedrooms, a home office, spacious living area, a 2-car garage with independent living quarters above, a flower garden with a tool shed, a pool. It's perfect for us."

Oliver leaned in to touch her lips. "Then all that needs to be done is tell Digg to start the ball rolling. We have a day, then you get to go home. We might have to camp a few days in your apartment until the house you want is ready."

Felicity nodded, "that's fine with me."

Oliver narrowed his eyes, "Fe-li-ci-ty, rest for a week. That's the doctor's orders. That's all you will be doing."

Felicity pouted, "is this how it's going to be, you being all demanding and me just meekly saying yes."

Oliver kissed her temple, "a week Felicity. That's all I'm asking for you to take it easy. Besides, you'll need your strength, you will be busy re-decorating our house the week after," Oliver smiled, "I like the sound of that, _our_" kissing her again.

Felicity squeezed his hand, "fine, but only because you asked nicely. But after this week, everything I do will still be my choice, but we will definitely talk before I make my decision. You know, it works both ways."

Oliver nodded, "in case you didn't know it yet, or I haven't made myself clear enough, "from now on, every decision I make will always be because it's what best for us, you and me. Always."

* * *

Oliver helped Felicity alight from the Bentley by carrying her carefully out of the car and into her apartment. Digg has rushed ahead to open her front door. He then made a grand gesture of lowering her slowly into the bed then covering her with a blanket. Kissing her on her temple, "rest now, I'll make some soup for dinner. I know you wanted big belly burger, maybe tomorrow. We don't want to overdo it."

"Really soup? Nothing else?" Felicity said deflated.

Oliver exhaled, "you need to eat healthy. Besides, it's the same type of soup I used to make while in the Island, it has helped me cope many times, a remedy so to speak. Someone showed me how to make it."

Felicity stared at Oliver, whatever argument she was prepared to make for forcing the soup on her after the hospital food she had been subjected to died in her throat. Oliver was sharing something with her she was sure he had never shared with anyone else. He rarely talked about his life in the Island. If he wanted to share a little of that with her, even if it was a mystery soup that apparently had healing abilities then she was perfectly fine with that.

"Ok," she said with a smile.

"Ok? That's it?" Oliver asked her.

"Yup ok, that's it. Whatever you say, who am I to turn down a remedy soup," Felicity shrugged at Oliver. Felicity looked into Oliver's eyes, knowing that in his own way, he was making the effort to open up and share with her parts of himself that he had never shared with anyone else. After a minute or two if just staring at one another Oliver smiled, "I'll get the soup ready," leaning in to kiss her temple before heading to her kitchen.

As Oliver made his way back to the kitchen, Digg was bringing in two bags. A small one contained Felicity's clothes and some things which they had brought to the hospital and Oliver's larger bag. Digg set them down looking at Oliver, "both of you will be ok?"

Oliver looked at Digg nodding before continuing to the kitchen, "yeh, I'll take good care of her Digg. She's my priority now."

Digg went to Oliver watching him take ingredients from a brown bag for a moment then patted him on the back, "ok, in that case I will be heading out. Lyla and I talked to the realtor and took a look at the house that Felicity wanted, it looks good. You have to finalize the papers with the realtor, I can direct her to the attorneys if that's fine with you."

Oliver nodded, "I think that would be best, I'm not comfortable leaving Felicity alone. The meeting two days from now with Walter and the one with Palmer is all the time I want to spend away from Felicity in the meantime."

Digg eyed Oliver, "hey man, you should relax now, breath. Your presence and the fact that you have stepped up for her is more than enough for her. Despite what happened," Digg frowned in remembrance, "I can see that she's happy. You make her happy. And," smirking at Oliver, "I can see she makes you a happy fool, never thought I would see the day, Oliver Queen stressing over making soup."

Oliver got a pan out over the stove, "well, it has to be perfect. I know that you know the feeling," Oliver pointed at Digg, "wanted everything to be just right for the woman you love."

Digg smiled, "that I know, that I know. Well, Roy and I will be at the new house, will check the interiors of the house to see what needs to be done and repaired. I'm leaving bulk of the re-modeling for Felicity, bedrooms, living room, kitchen. I would think you would want her to make the final decisions," Digg finished as he headed for the door, "I'll see myself out."

* * *

Two days later, Oliver was with Digg having had QC related meetings with Walter and Ray Palmer earlier, Digg was now about to drop off Oliver at Felicity's place. Oliver had already met Palmer was now CEO of QC twice. Oliver's take on the guy was that he was that the guy was actually ok for QC, he had the background, knowledge and vision to push QC once again back to the forefront it had lost after the Undertaking and Slade debacles.

Oliver still maintain shares in QC, but his shares as Queen was now a minority, he had been working with Walter who was representing Starling Bank's interests, which was the second largest shareholder thanks to Isabelle Rochev, her backers had quickly defaulted its shares back to the bank and settled for a backdoor deal to protect its other interests elsewhere. They had wanted nothing more to do with QC.

Walter had bought what little he could, which wasn't really enough, but given the rock bottom stock prices of QC, now was the time to strike so to speak. Together with Oliver, they now owned at least 20% of QC back versus Palmer's 40%, the other 40% spread out between the bank, and some investor speculators.

The first part of the plan between Walter Steele and Oliver Queen was to be in a position where they jointly would be the second largest share holders of QC stock. Theses would translate to seats on the board after the Queens where unceremoniously kicked out.

The groundwork had been started for it to happen, a Board Meeting for QC was scheduled for the week after where presentations for new breakthrough projects were to be presented by the Applied Sciences Division supported by the IT department. Ray Palmer was going to use the Board Meeting to present his vision. But Oliver could see that much as he respected the man, Palmer's passion was really with breakthrough technology, not the company bottom-line, not running a multi-billion dollar company as its CEO.

And this was what Oliver was counting on, his family's legacy included having a Queen as CEO of QC, this and Felicity where his priorities with fighting crime pushed to third at the moment.

As he entered the apartment, he heard laughter coming from inside and curiously opened the front door. He was surprised to see Roy with Felicity busy pouring over the multiple color swatches spread over the coffee table and floor of the living room and two tablets containing photos of what was apparently the rooms of the new house they were in the process of buying.

Oliver curtailed a smile, Roy was being Felicity's bitch boy, undoubtedly running errands for her like taking photos, swatches from some hardware and wood samples. She was really putting her whole heart into creating a place which she could call her own, correcting himself, creating a place for both of them. He finally cleared his throat so the two would notice him.

Roy hastily stood up from the floor while Felicity just smiled up at him from her perched position in the couch. "You're here," Felicity stretched out a hand to him which he took willingly as he sat down beside her.

"What do we have here?" Oliver asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Felicity excitedly informed him, "Roy and I had been going over color swatches for the different rooms the whole day as well as kitchen designs," lifting some brochures that he had missed seeing, "we've narrowed it down. I need your opinion, then Roy would get started on coordinating with the contractor. I know you signed the contract with the realtor earlier, she called me saying she would have the papers delivered tomorrow."

Before Oliver could respond Roy interrupted them, "I think that's my cue to leave. Digg said we will be over around 9 in the morning for whatever instructions you guys might have then Digg and I run the errands. So, see you tomorrow," as he headed for the door.

Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity, "so I can see you are feeling better today," leaning in to kiss her on the lips. As Felicity responded to the kiss, it quickly became heated with Oliver lifting her slowly to reposition her in his lap.

They finally broke the kiss as the need to breath became overwhelming. Felicity placed a hand on Oliver's jaw, playing with the stubble that was starting to form. "So how was your day?" she asked Oliver.

Oliver himself was playing with strands of her hair, "it was good, there's a Board Meeting for QC next week that would be interesting given Palmer. But the best part of my day was coming home to you," giving her butterfly kisses along her nose, eyes and cheeks.

Felicity blushed at Oliver's words and exhaled, "I'm still getting used to this new Oliver Queen who's so open with me."

"Felicity, we are engaged now, soon to be married. No secrets between us. That is what you will expect from me in the future." Looking into her eyes for a moment, "are you happy?"

"Yes Oliver, I am. I've never been happier," as she entwined their hands together.

* * *

**_After the heavy emotions of the earlier chapters, here was a light one. _**

**_Reviews please._**


End file.
